


First Time for Everything

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers), this is an au to an au really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Nemesis Prime lets Damus show him how to have a good time.





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-canon porn to the TFA AU fic "My Lord" simply just because I kinda started accidentally shipping the characters I'm writing.
> 
> I'll actually be rewriting the first couple of chapters to My Lord soon because I'm not happy with the pacing so be on the look out for that I guess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> In the mean time enjoy the vavleplug!

“Nervous, little Prime?” Damus’ growls in low voice, his optics burning with a bright red glow staring down at Nemesis underneath the weight of the larger mech on the berth.

“N-No.” Nemesis replies, but his faceplate tells a different story, his cheeks are glowing red and he can barely look Damus in the optic.

“Good.” Damus leans down and nuzzles his face into the smaller mech’s neck, “Because you don't have anything to be nervous about, I'm a good lover.” he laughs.

“Don't ruin the mood.” Nemesis scowls.

Damus smirks and presses his lips against Nemesis’ neck, nibbling against a few sensitive cables causing Nemesis to let out a small moan.

“Like that huh, little Prime?” 

“Mouths are for kissing right now, not talking.”

“Oh they can do a lot more than that.” Damus chuckles as he slides down to Nemesis’ interface panel.

“Wha-” Nemesis is cut off by the sound of Damus sliding his panel open.

“Relax Prime, I know what I'm doing.”

“You bett-”

He's cut off again by Damus pressing his glossa against his node, “FRAG!” he lets out in a hitched vent.

“You're way more sensitive than I anticipated.”

Damus takes his servo and starts stroking Nemesis’ spike, causing the smaller mech to let out a whimper. He starts with slow strokes, lightly squeezing up and down from the base to the tip. Nemesis continues to let out whimpers and moans as Damus takes his time teasing the mech’s quickly pressurizing spike.  
He gasps as Damus picks up the pace.

“F-frag.”

“Oh we will.” Damus gives another smirk before pressing his glossa against the tip of his spike and swirling it around.

“Guh, Damus!” Nemesis shouts, not expecting to feel the glossa twirl.

Damus licks the length of his spike and stops stroking it, instead he takes the mech in his mouth with one swift motion and begins bobbing his helm as he sucks on Nemesis’ spike.

“D-Damu- frag, oh primus, don't sto- don't stop” he stutters out, mind clouding with pleasure.

Damus lets out a chuckle that vibrates through the smaller mech’s interface, causing him to moan and squeak. Damus continues to suck and swirl his glossa around Nemesis’ spike, making optic contact occasionally and smirking at Nemesis as his faceplate twists in pleasure as he bites down on his fingers.

Damus takes his servo and gently presses his thumb against Nemesis’ node, making the mech gasp as Damus starts swirling his thumb around. Damus continues to mess with the node and begins running his fingers along the side of the mech's mesh valve lips, noticing how wet he's become.

“Pri-Primus...keep going!” Nemesis hisses as he bucks to Damus’ touches, causing his spike to slip deeper into the larger mech's throat. But Damus takes it like a champ, this isn't the first time he's had a spike down his intake after all.

“I'm-I'm gonna ove...overload!” Nemesis shouts out, hoping Damus will keep the rhythm of his mouth the same.

He doesn't. Instead he stops everything he's doing, lifts his helm and stands up, towering over Nemesis, “Not yet.” 

“Why did you stop?” Nemesis pants.

“You want the real fun to begin don't you?”

Nemesis nods yes then suddenly lets out a gasp as Damus positions himself and slides his spike into Nemesis’ valve.

“I'll show you how a real overload feels.” Damus says bucking into Nemesis and taking the mech's spike into his servo, vigorously tugging up and down in a quick pace.

“OH PRIMUS! FRAG! OH FRAG!”

“Like that?” Damus asks in a low unsteady breath.

“Yes! Yes! Oh Primus yes! Don't stop!” The mech tries to grapple onto Damus but he takes his free servo and holds him down on the berth, Nemesis can only wrap his legs around Damus’ waist as he continues to rut in and out, interchanging between a steady and quick pace, grinding his hips into Nemesis with each thrust.

“Frag! Damus, Oh Primus, ahhh!” 

Damus can feel Nemesis’ valve tightening around him so he picks up his pace once again with his thrusts and spike jerking, Damus’ spike rubbing against a particularly sensitive spot each time.

“I'm! Ahhh, I'm gonna, I'm gonna overload!” Nemesis screams out, barely able to form words at this point.

“If I allow it!” Damus slows down.

“Oh Primus, Damus let me overload!”

“Beg!” Damus commands, nearly stopping completely.

“Please, Damus, please! Oh Primus I need it, let me overload, frag me, please keep going, I need it!”

“Alright.” Damus’ voice is practically a low growl as he quickly starts rutting into and jerking off the bot again.

“Ahhh, Ahh! Right there, ahhh!” Nemesis tightens around Damus’ spike as he overloads, transfluid spewing from his spike onto Damus’ servo and chestplate.

Damus keeps going, letting go of Nemesis’ spike and body as he grips the smaller mech's hips and continues to rut into his over sensitive valve.

“Pr-Primus Damus!” Nemesis lets out placing a servo into his mouth and biting down.

“Want me to fill you up? I bet you do. All my transfluids spilling inside you, you'd like that wouldn't you?” 

Nemesis just lets out a small whimper and nods his head.

Damus thrusts in and out a few more times before slowing his pace and finally overloading inside of Nemesis.

“Ahhhhh! Damus!”

“Frag,” Damus huffs out before sliding out of Nemesis and collapsing on the berth beside him.

Both lay in silence for a moment, trying to get their ventilation back to normal.

“Told you I was a good lover.” Damus smirks looking over at Nemesis, taking in his afterglow.

“Sh-shut up,” Nemesis sputters out, “Don't think this means I like you or anything.”

Damus smiles, “Oh? Back to smarting off huh Prime? Guess you're the one that needs a spike in your mouth.” Damus teases grabbing his spike and shaking it.

Nemesis’ face glows red, “Pff, no.”

“Ah, well maybe next time then.” Damus raises up and closes his panel. 

“What next time? This was...this was just an experiment is all!” Nemesis says trying to convince even himself.

“Sure, got you,” Damus stands and wipes the transfluid off himself with a bedsheet and walks to the door, “But if you change your mind you know where to find me.” He winks before leaving.

“As if that'll happen.” Nemesis tries to convince himself again. He picks up the now stained bedsheet, “Great, now I have to wash this. Good lover my aft.” He sighs, cheeks slightly glowing as he wonders if Damus would really let him suck his spike.


End file.
